Fairy Tail (STH)
by LaceyFountain383
Summary: When four young Fairy Tail members unite, their bond is forged by a power found in neither muscle nor magic and grows stronger with every mission! Join Sonic, Amy, Shadow, Sally, and the rest of the guild to keep Fiore safe from the forces of evil, and Sonic's destructive path! Pairings are VERY possible, & OCC's are allowed/needed! Enjoy! ENJOY! XD
1. The Fairy Tail: Meet and Greet

**Hello, Hi, and Hey, this is Lacey here with a brand new fic! This is actually my second story from Amy Pom Gets Wi-fi, so im still a little new. I know I was suppose to be doing a GTA5 fic, but a lot of problems came up, so I couldnt write. Since its been a REALLY LONG time since GTA came out, I decided to write a story about my current favorite anime, Fairy Tail! IDK seems more reasonable :/ ? Its a really great anime, and since I love Sonic and Co., I had decided to combine the two and make a parody fan fic. Oh yea by the way when the words are in italics that means the characters are speaking in their mind, or the narrator is speaking. But anyways, if I can keep up with this story, this will be a LONG fic, counting that the anime has I think 120 or 140 episodes? Im not really sure... But enough talkin, on to the disclaimer! ;D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONIC AND CO., OR FAIRY TAIL! SONIC BELONGS TO SEGA, AND FAIRY TAIL BELONGS TO FUNAMATION! TO THE STORY...! -**

* * *

Unknown P.O.V.

"_The Fiore Kingdom... A neutral country wih a population of 17 million... It is a world filled with magic!_

_Magic is bought and sold there like anything else, and is deeply ingrained in the people's lives._

_There are even some who make a livingusing magic... These people are referred as to wizards._

_These wizards belong to many different guilds and accept jobs brought to them... There are many guilds in this kingdom, and there's a certain wizard quild in a certain town..._

_... A guild from which countless legends were once born- Nay, one that will continue to create legends well into the future."_

_... It's name, Fairy Tail."_

The Port of Hargeon...

I gasped as the blue spiky headed hedgehog suddenly fainted, falling cold on the train carts red floor. I scratched my head, not really knowing what to do until I finally decided to say something.

"Umm sir?" I know it sounded dumb, but what else could I say?

"We've reached Hargeon, Sonic! Get up! Get up!" The small flying fox screamed, trying to wake his friend up, his angel like wings flapping fiercly and excitedly. I sweat-dropped. First a spiky headed passenger faints, and now a flying fox thing shouting for him to get up? God today is crazy...

"Is-Is he alright?" I asked, my voice shaking a tad. The fox like creature turned his baby blue eyes on me smirking gradually, turning back to his friend.

"Aye! This always happens to him." He chirped, his small yellow fist high in the air.

The blue hedgehog that I believe is called _'Sonic' _groaned with his face slowly lifting from the ground. His emerald eyes were droopy, and his tanned skin was shifting colors.

"Never again... I'm never riding a train again..." He groaned again, gritting his teeth with an irritaded expression planted on his face. His face began to eject, and his cheeks began to fill, which I really hoped it wasnt what I thought it was.

"If our information is correct, the Salamander should be in this town." The yellow fox spoke, heading out the door of the cart, actually walking now, his wings gone.

"Let's go!"

"G-gimme a minute first..." Sonic begged, slowly getting up from the floor, gripping the wall, his knuckles white. "Bleeeeerrrghhh..."

The trains whistle blasted, setting the train off. The yellow flying fox, snapped his head, watching as the train was chugged away, his blue friend Sonic crying his lungs out.

"HELP ME!" Sonic yelled, screaming from the passenger window, tears of agony sliding down his cheeks.

The yellow fox watched the train leave until it was nothing but a dot.

"It left..."

Somewhere Else Around Hargeon...

"What!?" A small pale fist slammed against the board of the store. The owner of this fist was a furious pink hedgehog, with beautiful jade eyes, which were now burning holes throught the poor sales man behind the counter.

"There's only one magic shop in this entire town!?"

"Yeah, this is more of a fishing town then a magic town." The old man replied, un effected by the pink hedgehog's death glares. The pink hedgehog sighed heavily, steam literally pouring out of her ears. She opened her eyes slowly, with a pout set on her lips.

"Not even a tenth of the people here can use magic, so this shop mostly focuses on selling to wizards." The salesman replied, matter-of-factly.

The pink hedgehog placed her hands on her hips, sighing once again.

"Aww, all this way for nothing?" She pouted.

"Now, now! Don't say that! Take a look!" The armadillo salesman stated quickly, shuffling through old boxes behind the counter.

"I do have all the latest goods in stock!" He chirped, now bending down, looking deeper into his collection.

"This Colors Magic is popular with the girls! It can change the color of your clothes to match how you feel that day!" The armadillo circled his finger on the rectangular pad until the crystal like orb shined a bright green, a strange magical symbol emerging from it. The salesman sang, "Changey, Change! Okay!" as his original blue robe, changed to a purple one.

The young hedgehog turned her back on the salesman, aimlessly looking no where in particular. "I already have one." She some-what stated shamefully.

The salesman not hearing the girl continued with his cheerful color changing song circuling his finger on the pad once again, twirling. "And again!" he chirped, his purple robe now yellow.

"I'm looking for pwerful Gatekeys." She finally spoke, with an irritaded tone.

"Gates, huh? That's a rare request." The salesman finally stopped dancing and placed the Colors Magic pod down on the counter, scratching his pointy chin. He snapped his fingers and began searching through the old boxes once more.

At this sight, the young lady gasped happily, her tone and posture changing ran up to the counter, her tail wagging, waiting for him to emerge back up.

The armadillo got up abruptly, almost tripping from the mess he had. He composed himself, placing the beautifully designed case key on the old wooden counter. He opened it with caution, as the young girl peered at his actions curiously. Opening the case fully, it revealed a shiny silver key with a strange blue picture on its handle.

"The White Doggy!" The armadillo announced.

"That one's not powerful at all."

The pink hedgehog's cheeks flushed, a creepily large smile forming on her lips.

"That's okay! Iv'e been looking everywhere for it! How much?!" She asked, grasping her hands, an even larger smile planetd upon her lips.

"20,000 jewels." The salesman pointed two fingers up indicating the 2 in 20,000.

The pink hedgehog suddenly hardened. Once she had heard the price, a disgusting taste formed in her mouth, making her feel even more upset and corrupted.

"How much, again?" She asked, hoping the price was just a joke.

"I said 20,000, jewel." The armadillo stated a little less excitedly, feeling the negative rays emitting from the pink hedge. The two stared at eachother for a couple of seconds, until a sudden bounce was heard from the counter. The salesman gawked in awe, as the pink hedgehog sat in a very flirtatious pose giving him a seductive yet adorable look.

"How much is it _really_, you handsome man?" She asked, with a cute look on her face. She looked at him for another second and smiled at him warmly, winking at him. The old salesman was wating it all up...

2 minutes later...

"Urgh! He only lowered it 1,000 jewel! Is that the most my feminine charm is worth!?" The pink hedgehog stomped her feet, her black under the knee high boots clicking the bridge's floor loudly.

"That's cheap! It makes me mad!" She gritted her teeth, her eyes burning with rage.

"The fact it's such an everyday amount makes it even worse!"

The pink hedgehog stopped abruptly, her ears perking to loud fan girl screams. She shifted her body to the large crowd in front of Hargeon's famous library. The hedge walked over to the balcony of the bridge and gazed further out, trying to see what was going on.

"The famous wizard is here!" One girl screamed.

"It's !" Another cheered.

"Salamander?" The pink hedge questioned. She gasped with admiration oozing out of her. Her eyes became hearts, and her lips formed into a large, LARGE smile, showing her pearly whites.

"The wizard who can use magic you can't buy in stores!? He's in this town!?" The pink hedge scurried down to the stairs, following the rest of the girls that were running towrads the crowd.

With Sonic...

"Man... I wound up riding the train twice." Sonic chugged. He struggles a little with his traveling bag since he still felt a little quezy.

"Your'e no good when it comes to riding things." The yellow flying fox assured, walking next to the blue hedge Sonic.

"Not to mention im hungry..." Sonic grumbled, his tummy aching for food. He looked down at his companion waiting for a response.

"Well, we don't have any money." The yellow fox sighed sadly.

"Hey Tails. This Salamander _has_ to be Igneel right?" Sonic asked

"Aye! Igneel is the only fire dragon I can think of."

"Yeah, huh."

" I love you!" A girl screamed. "You're so dreamy!" Another had pounced.

Both Sonic and Tails looked at eachother and screamed "Salamander" in union.

"See speak of the Devil!" Sonic cheered, fist pumping the air, with a toothy big smile on his tanned face.

"Aye!" Tails chirped back.

The two began running towards the large crowd of fans and girls, hoping to find this Salamander throught the mess of people.

Back to the Pink Hedge...

The pink hedgehog pushed through the crowd, struggling, until she finally reached the front, where she saw the almighty, and extremely handsome Salamander! Salamander actually was a dark blue hedgehog as well, and he chocolate brown eyes. He wore a violet cape with gold trimming, with a pleaded white shirt. He had traditional red wizard pants, and a strange tatto/marking on the left side of his forehead. For an accessorie he had 4 shiny gold bracelets on his left wrist. When the pink hedgey pocked complete eyes on the 'prince' she could feel her heart racing.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

_"Wh-Why is my heart beating so fast?!"_

_"What's gotten into me!?"_

The pink hedge stared at the blue 'gawd' mesmorized watching him talk to the other fans. For a minute he was chit chatting with the screaming red heads, but afterwards he had tilted his head slightly and saw her gazing at him. He planted a smirk on his face, and looked her eye to eye, making her blush a deep scarlet.

_"He looked at me!" _She screamed in sweet fan-girl harmony.

_Throb. Throb. Throb._

_"Is it because he's a famous wizard? Is that why my heart is throbbing?"_

The pink hedgehog suddenly paused. The small pink heart that was sitting next to her pupil was circiling it until it turned it too a full heart, putting her into a trance.

_"Could it be...? Am I in..." _She thought in her head, slowly walking towards the mystical wizard.

"IGNEEL! IGNEEL!"

Out of the blue, Sonic appeared through the crowd with his companion Tails right behind him. The trance that had suddenly took over the pink hedge had dissappeared as soon as he came. Her pupils became normal, and her mouth turned into a small 'o' shape.

Sonic on the other hand was now frowning, with a confused and frustrated expression. He began to hunch back, his arms sagging down to the floor, his brows furrowing.

"Who are you?" He asked blankly, with no type of emotion.

Salamander turned white in complete shock. How could this indivisual not know him? He was point blank SHOCKED. He composed himself, and stood back to his original stature. He placed a smug look on his face, flicking his loose bangs back.

"Would the name 'Salamander' ring a bell?" He spoke, with his husky voice.

...

"You're gone already!" Salamander watched as the spiky haired hedge walked down the narrow hallway, nearing the corner. He was bewildered at this point.

BAM!

Salamander watched once again as two of his most admired fans tackled the poor pedestrian. At this point, Salamander really had nothing to say but be part of the audience.

"How rude!" One of the girls insulted while biting Sonic's leg.

"Yeah! 's a great wizard!" Another agreed, pulling his sensitive ears and quills.

"APOLOGIZE THIS INSTANT!" The two demanded in union.

Sonic screamed in pain as one girl was biting his poor legs, and another was pulling on his ears and quills. He tried to haul them off, but for some reason these girls were immensly strong, with really tight grips!

"What's with you chicks!?" Sonic asked, digging his nails in the cement ground, trying to crawl from the dog pile on top of him.

Salamander began laughing, and laughing, and laughing. He finally settled down, and flipped his hair to the side, letting the sun's rays glisten on top of it.

"Now, now. That's enought. He didnt mean anything by it."

The pink hedge watched as Salamander began walking towards the now beaten up Sonic, her brows begining to twitch in anger.

"Here's my autograph. Feel free to brag to your friends." Salamander gloated, handing the bruised hedge a signed photo.

"No thanks." Sonic replied.

As soo as the poor hedge said that, a red heel flew from no where and nailed him on the head, knocking him into the dumpsters. Tails sweat-dropped, checking if his companion was okay. He sighed heavily.

"It wasn't him after all..."

"Well, I have buissness at the port, so I must be off." Salamander grazed, petting each of his followers heads gently, making them ooze with fan-girlness.

"Aww, your leaving already!" All the girls pouted, preteding to cry.

"Red carpet!" Salamander snapped his fingers, revealing a wizardly red symbol, creating a large tail like entity that was a bright purple. Salamander was high in the sky hovering over his adoring fans, with the wisp like 'carpet' moving rapidly, but safley.

"I'm having a party on my boat tonight. You're all invited!" Salamander laughed manically, and zoomed off on his 'carpet'.

"Who was that!?" Sonic asked aloud, his eyes wide.

"He was a real creep."

Sonic shifted his head over to his left, revealing an average height pink female hedgehog. She had a blue and white sleeve-less vest on, with a blue mid-thigh high skirt. She had an orange/brown belt loosely wrapped around her hips. Connected to her belt was a black whip, and a bundle of keys. She had black heel-less boots on, and short pink curls up to her shoulders. On the corner of her head she has a piece of her hair tied up in a small blue ponytail.

"Thanks!" She chirped, waving her hand, blushing slightly.

"Huh?"

_**And then...**_

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Right on the first chapy too! But thats okay, there will probably be a lot of those in this fanfic, so dont get mad if it happens! Idk when i'll have the next chap up, but hope to lord it is soon! School if really being a pain lately... dang science, why did you have to exist? D: Anyways have a good morning/good night/good afternoon or whatever time ur reading this... BYEE! 3 :3 ;D :p :$ :***


	2. The Fairy Tail: The Pink Hedge Amy

****Note** Please remember that Lacey is still a little new with fanfiction, and still adjusting. Sorry but I have no clue how to open these author comments...? *sweat-drop* ^ w ^**

**Okay so before you fellow readers head to the story/next chapy, I would like to give shout-outs to the first reviewers that had reviewed my first chap.**

**Shoutout to~ SonicLink15, werewolf lover99, FlowerBlooms**

**~SonicLink15... Is it me or does this story can be at the crossover section. Oh well keep up the story!**

**~werewolf lover99... I really enjoy this first chapter. BTW i am a male & Noah Raymond Thompson is a male 8 foot 6 inch, 1250 pound purple & gold colored 23 year old panda bear & his step brother Spencer Daniel Ricardo a male 15 foot 6 inch, 1850 pound, gray, blue, red, pink, silver, gold, & orange colored 23 year old gorilla who can swim & fly & has a Scottish accent. I hope you could use them in this story. One other BTW they are both neutral characters & they both will wear all types of male clothing except jeans.**

**~FlowerBlooms... Great story, I like Fairy Tail and Sonic the hedgehog so I'm glad you put them together. :)**

**Thank you for reviewing you guys, I Lacey, appreciate it immensely. BTW I forgot to mention in the last chap that OCC's are allowed/needed! As I said in the other author notes in the first chapter, Fairy Tail is a long anime with 120-140 episodes... characters are NEEDED! Also thank you werewolf lover99 for letting me use your 2 characters, greatly appreciated. And its okay if you're a ghost reader, the love still spreads! 3 On to the disclaimer! :p -**

**DISCLAIMER: I DOT OWN FAIRY TAIL NOR SONIC & CO.! FAIRY TAIL BELONGS TO FUNIMATION, AND SONIC BELONGS TO SEGA! STORY TIME KIDZZ! l (^ u ^) l :* :* :* :***

* * *

**And then...**

"I'm Amy! It's nice to meet you!" The pink hedge greeted. Tails looked up, while chowing down on a cooked rabbit's foot.

"Aye!"

Amy watched in amazement watching the blue spiky haired hedgehog in front of her gobble down on the many foods that she had bought him at Hargeon's famous bar and grill.

_"Whoa..."_ Amy sweat-dropped. She decided she would try to start-up a conversation with this new stranger she met.

"Umm, Sonic and Tails, was it?"

"You're so nice!" Sonic complimented, food oozing out of his mouth.

Amy put her hands up, worried that Sonic would choke or something. Along with this people were beginning to stare, which made Amy feel a little embarrassed.

"Okay, just slow down a little. Stuff is flying everywhere..."

A sudden pain hit Amy's head as she realized what she had done. _"There goes the 1,000 Jewel my looks saved me."_ She shooked her head violently, composing herself, not wanting to scare this Sonic character.

"So that Salamander guy was using a Charm spell. It can attract people to you, even against their will. Sale of it was banned years ago, though."

Amy sneered, feeling disgusted after realizing what he was doing to her.

"What a creep, going that far to be popular!"

"But I broke free of the spell thanks to you barging in! So this is my thanks!" She smiled warmly hat the still eating individual in front of her.

"I see." Sonic replied, grabbing a large red cooked shroom, nomming on the head of it.

"Believe it or not, I'm actually a wizard myself!" Amy chirped.

"Oh, yeah." Sonic chewed his food faster.

"I haven't joined a guild yet though. Oh, guilds are organizations where wizards gather to share information and find work. You can't be considered a full-fledged wizard unless you're in a guild."

Amy began squirming through her chair, her face beaming with happiness. Sonic watched her with wide-eyes, soup falling through his mouth like a waterfall.

"There are lots of guilds all over the world, and it's apparently really tough getting into popular ones! The one I want to join is filled with amazing wizards!"

Sonic and Tails looked at each other, sweat-dropping at Amy's ridiculous fan girl over load on wizardly guilds.

"Oh my! I want to join it, but I bet it'll be tough!"

"Uhh..."

"Oh, sorry! This wizarding talk must sound like nonsense to you, huh?" Amy asked, waving her hands in an apologetic way.

"But, I'm definitely going to join that guild! I bet I can find lots of big jobs there!"

"Y-yeah..." Sonic muttered, his brows knitted together. Tails looked at Amy with a bored expression.

"You talk a lot." He spoke up, chewing on a spaghetti noodle.

Amy decided to ignore what the little fox said and continued with her conversation.

"Come to think of it, it sounded like you were looking for someone."

"Aye! Igneel!" Tails replied, his twin tails shuffling behind him.

"Were here cause we heard a salamander was coming to this town, bit it was someone else." Sonic picked up a large pie of pizza and engulfed it, letting it slide down his throat, falling into his now large belly.

"Yeah, he didn't look like Salamander at all."

"A Salamander's a fire dragon, so we thought he'd be Igneel." Sonic stated matter-of-factly. crossing his strong arms across his chest, agreeing with his fuzzball of a companion.

"What kind of person looks like a fire dragon?" Amy asked, sweat-dropping.

Sonic looked up at Amy, his eyes gleaming with a bit of BBQ sauce dripping from his chin.

"He's not a person. Igneel _is_ a dragon."

"Huh?" Amy gaped, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"Aye! He's an actual dragon!"

"HUH!?" Amy now realizing this, she began freaking out, digging her nails into the white sofa's cushions.

_"Even in this world of magic, dragons are very rare creatures that are hardly ever seen..."_

"Why would there be a dragon in the middle of town!?"

Sonic and tails froze stone cold. The realization of reality hit them hard against the head. That is a good question. Why would a huge dragon be in the middle of such a small town?

"Well, I should be going. Enjoy your food." Amy placed the 1,000 Jewel on the table where Sonic and Tails were eating. She got up grabbing her satchel, and waved goodbye to the two.

"Thank you, come again." The waitress bowed, signaling Amy a goodbye. A loud thud echoed through the restaurant making Amy and the waitress turn around, sweat-dropping at the two customers bowing on the floor.

"THANK YOU FOR THE MEAL!" They said in union.

"Stop it! Your embarrassing me!" Amy begged, waving her arms around violently.

"It's okay, you helped me, so no were even!"

"We weren't trying to help her though..." Sonic told Tails, not really caring if Amy heard him or not.

"Aye, I still feel indebted..." Tails agreed, shaking his head.

Amy sighed heavily, rubbing her temples gently, trying to calm the aching head-ach that was forming.

"I know!" Sonic stood up abruptly, Tails on his wings, floating next to him.

"You can have this!" Sonic looked through his bag, taking out the autograph from Salamander. Amy's posture changed to irritated and annoyed. How could he think she wanted this after what had happened? "Dont want!" She growled, the hairs on the back of her neck sticking out.

Another Side of Hargeon... Amy's P.O.V.

"The wizarding magazine, sorcerer weekly..." Amy drooled, looking at all the pictures and info. She 'hmph' smirking after scrolling through to the Fairy Tail section.

"Sheesh. Fairy Tail caused trouble again? Devon Bandit Clan wiped out? Seven homes destroyed? Talk about going over-board!" I laid back against the wooden bench I was sitting on, flipping through the magazine to the picture section. My eyes popped open even wider, to the collection of photos.

"Oh, Mina is the glamour model this time!" I continued flipping through the pictures of Mina the Mongoose, biting on my index finger's nail.

"How _do _you get into Fairy Tail anyway? Is there an interview or something?" I closed the magazine, breathing in the fresh park air, smiling gleefully.

"The Fairy Tail wizard guild... It's so absolutely cool!"

"Oh? You want to join Fairy Tail?"

My ears perked at that now sleazy sounding voice rustling from the bushes. I jumped up from the sudden voice, my hair frizzing up.

"S-Salamander!"

"I've been looking for you." Salamander chirped, holding his chin, crawling out of the lush bush, standing tall and high.

"I wanted to personally invite you to the party on my boat tonight." Salmander lifted his fist, revealing the heart-shaped ring, sparkling in the sun light. I got up quickly, pointing my index finger in Salamander's face accusingly.

"Your Charm spell won't work on me! It's weakness is awareness! It doesn't work on people who are aware of it!"

"I knew from the moment I saw you that you were wizard." Salamander began, flipping his cape to cover his fore-arm.

"No matter. Just come to my party."

"Yeah right! Like I'd ever go to some creep's party!" I stood my ground, not eating this creep's meaning-less words. I saw with the corner of my eye, the pained expression Salamander had on his face. I chuckled to myself in my head, what an idiot.

"Your Charm spell. You'd go that far to be popular?" I stared daggers into Salamanders chocolate eyes, waiting for an answer.

"It's only a formality. I just want to feel like a celebrity during the party." Salmander replied calmly.

"For a so-called famous wizard, you really are stupid." I stated matter-of-factly, waving my hands in the air.

"Oh, you want to join Fairy Tail, don't you?" Salamander asked, pointing his index finger up-right.

"Surely you've heard of the '_Salamander'_ in Fairy Tail."

"I have..." I said meekly, giving him a strange look.

"You're a member of Fairy Tail!?"

"That's right..." Salamander replied, flipping his long bang to the side of his forehead, revealing the symbol in the corner of his brow.

"If you want to join, I can put in a good word with our master."

My eyes began widening. My heart started racing even faster than normal. I felt like i was in Salamander's Charm spell again, but for Fairy Tail. I ran up to him at the speed of sound, my pupils forming into pink hearts.

"It sounds like it'll be a really nice party!" I chirped, rubbing my head against his chest in a Kawai way.

"Wow, talk about a simple personality!" Salamander sweat-dropped, shaking his head in awe.

"So can you really get me into Fairy Tail!?" I asked, my hands squeezed together.

"But of course. But in return, don't say anything about the Charm spell." He asked, politely, slightly worried and anxious.

"Sure! No problem!" I shook his hand in agreement, happily abligued the deal.

"Alright! See you at the party!" Salamander snapped his fingers, creating the mystical purple '_carpet' _raising him high in the sky, zooming him off.

"Understood!" Salamander yelled back, which I heard completely. I saluted him away, pink hearts still taking over my pupils.

"I was pseudo-charmed!" The sudden realization, set a tick off in my body. Gob damn it!

"But... HOORAY!" I jumped up in the air, fist-pumping with the biggest smile in the world.

"I CAN GET INTO FAIRY TAIL!" I giggled like a little 5-year-old girl.

"I just gotta be nice to that idiot until then!" I giggled once more, then began laughing like a free fool.

"YHOO HOO!"

* * *

***sigh* Jeez that felt like forever! I don't know about you guys, but I think my knuckles are bleeding! D: Nah I'm just joking, but seriously my fingers are hurting a little... but that's okay, it's all for you guys, cause that's how much I love you all! ;* Sorry if this chapy comes out late, but I had to go to church, and I had last-minute studying/homework to do... so yeah, my fault on that part... *sweat-drop* Well Lacey's tired, I think im gonna play some call of duty ghosts till I fall asleep or something. Or maybe I'll just watch 'Everybody Hates Chris' while eating some Ramen noodles? Oh well I'll figure it out l8ter on... Good morning/Good afternoon/Good night or when ever you read this long (felt like it) chapy chap... I am outtie! ;3 :p :D :* 3**


	3. The Fairy Tail: Let the Battle Comense!

**Hello, Lacey here and I bring you a fresh new chapy from the mind! :D I think i'll be updating this story daily, but I can't make promises. But I do admit I enjoy writing this story, so high chance, high chance indeed. Any who I would like to thank and give a shout out to~ Kid of the Dark for reviewing and letting me lend her 3 OCC characters, also *bro fist* to you my fellow bro! :P**

**~Kid of the Dark~ OwO oh my glob, I LOVE FAIRY TALE. I'll be waiting for the next update! KOTD out**

**Thank you dood for reviewing, I honestly appreciate it! So before I continue blabbering my mouth off, on to the all mighty disclaimer! X3 -**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONIC AND CO, AND OR FAIRY TAIL! SONIKKU AND THE REST OF THE GANG BELONG TO SEGA, AND FAIRY TAIL (The most awesome-ess guild out there) BELONGS TO FUNAMATION! TO THE STORY-**

* * *

Where We Left Off... Sonic's P.O.V.

Tails and I began walking down the stone bridge path, my sandals making a slapping sound against the cement. I heard the flapping from Tails wings echoing through my ear drums, as I watched the ripples of the Hargeon harbor slowly moving._ "What a peaceful night." _I thought in my head. Tails and I stopped our small walk and took a break by the side of the bridge. I decided to start-up a conversation with Tails, dropping my large traveling bag on the dirty floor.

"We ate so much!" I purred, rubbing my stomach, feeling it's satisfied growls.

"Aye!"

...

"Say, is that the ship where that Salamander is having his party?" I saw Tails fuzzy finger point to the large party boat on the horizon line. I blinked twice, remembering what that guy said about some boat party. My stomach suddenly turned in knots, creating a sickened expression on my face. The boat began to turn into squiggles, the food from earlier coming up my throat slowly.

"I feel sick!"

"Stop feeling nauseous just from the thought of it." Tails waved his hand cooly at me, his twin tails shuffling behind him.

"Look! Look! That's 's boat!" Tails and I snapped our heads, gazing at a group of girls, looking over the balcony of the bridge over at the boat.

"I wish I could've gone!"

"Salamander?"

"You haven't heard? The famous wizard Salamander is in town!"

"I heard he's a member of Fairy Tail!"

My heart had stopped. My pupils shrunk, my breath hitching.

_"Fairy Tail?" _I repeated in my head. I glanced over at the boat again, Tails following my moves.

I dug my nails into the cement bars of the bridge, looking at the party boat through the small gap, resisting the erge to puke. "Fairy Tail..." I spoke in a hushed whisper, my eyes squinted, a small frown lined on my lips.

On the Party Boat... Amy's P.O.V.

"Amy, you say? That's a lovely name."

"Thanks!" I chirped. I sighed heavily in my head. Yeah I was sitting with this creep, but he's gonna get me into Fairy Tail! I mean I just gotta stick with him for a bit, right?

"Let's start with a toast." I watched as Salamander snapped his fingers, making my glass of Shampan vibrate, small droplets of the drink rising from the drink, floating in the air. My mouth gaped into a little 'o' watching in awe.

"Now, open your mouth and savor the jewels of the fruit as they enter."

I felt cold chills run though my spine, shaking a little. _"Creepy!" _I screamed in my head. _"But be strong! You have to be strong!" _I got up quickly, slapping the droplets of Shampan out of my face. I fixed the hem of my dress, folding it up-right. I now regretted what I wore tonight, since this creep started gawking at me. For the boat party I had decided to just grab _anything, _so I put on a mid-thigh golden shimmering dress, with sleeves that reached my elbows, and a collar hugging my neck. I had matching golden pumps on, with a tad of make-up on, which consisted of pink blush, black eye-liner, and cherry lip balm. I straightened my hair, then creating curls with my curling iron, placing a golden bow on the side of my head. I blushed a sift scarlet, still with a serious face on, giving this pervert the look. I growled, feeling a tick grow. How dare this bastard? Trying this same trick but in a different form? Really?

"What's the big idea? That was sleep magic!"

Salamander chuckled, a new ring appearing on his finger. A golden one, with a picture of a sleeping woman on it. "I'm impressed." He spoke, huskily.

"Don't get the wrong idea!" I barked.

"I want to join Fairy Tail, but I have no intention of being your girl!"

"You're a tough one." He smirked. How disgusting...

Out of the blue, the satin curtains surrounding us in the cabin swung open, revealing a whole bunch of large men, looking like old smelly pirates. But what really caught my eye, was the bodies of the guests that were swung over their shoulders. Were they dead? What happened to them? What's going on!?

"What's going on here!?" I gasped, taking a small step back.

"Welcome to my ship. You will behave yourself until we reach Bosco... girl."

"Bosco!? Hold on! What about Fairy Tail!" I demanded, my cheeks flushed with anger, confusion, and desperation.

"Forget about it. You're our merchandise now."

"What!? Then these girls are also...?!" I glanced at all the men carrying unconscious women, sweat beads forming on my forehead.

"Way to go !"

"Got us a big haul!"

I snapped my head at Salamander, enough with all this crap! I reached to the side of my thigh, retrieving my celestial keys.

"Why you...!"

Salamander smirked, swinging his hand force-fully creating a wizardly symbol, the purple 'carpet' emerging from it throwing itself straight-forward to me. BAM! I felt the hot sensation of the whisp like 'carpet' whipping my skin, my keys falling out of my hand. I watched painfully, as he snatched my keys from the air, and chuckled evilly.

"Gatekeys... A celestial wizard, huh?" His smirk grew even wider.

"Only contract holders can use this magic. Meaning they're useless to me."

Salamander flicked his wrist, throwing my keys overboard falling into the now dark ocean waters. My whole body began shaking, my hands clenched into fists, knuckles white, not believing my idioatic mistake.

_"Who is this guy!? I can't believe a wizard in Fairy Tail would do something like this...!" _I could feel beads of tears forming in the corners of my eyes.

"Using magic for evil to fool people... You're the worst kind of wizard there is!" I couldn't take it, I let the tears flow. Those warm tears, sliding down my puffed cheeks. I just felt so weak, and afraid...

BANG!

I gasped looking up to now broken ceiling, all the men, including Salamander looking up to the sudden explosion. My lips formed into a large smile. When I saw that spiky blue hair, and those emerald eyes, I knew I was saved. Wiping my tears, I escaped the grasp those men had on me, facing Sonic face to face.

"Sonic!"

"Gah! I can't handle this after all!" I watched in udder shock as Sonic tumbled over, a sickening face on, rolling on the floor o the boat. Baka! Baka! What are you doing!?

"Whoa, so un-cool!"

"What are you doing Amy!?" I looked up, watching Tails angel like wings flap, his face flustered.

"Tails!"

"I was tricked! He said he'd get me into Fairy Tail! Wait, you have wings!?"

Wow. Since when did fox's have wings? I didn't even notice the dumb-founded faces of the dirt bags behind me.

"We can talk later! Lets go!" I suddenly felt my feet slowly rising from the floor, now flying in the air being dragged by Tails. I waved my hands crazily, blushing a deep scarlet since I could feel the breeze blowing through my dress. Gob dammit Tails, did you not see I was wearing a dress!? Ugh!

"Urgh! After them! We can't let'em report us to the council!" Salamander ordered, pointing his index finger at the retreating figures high in the sky.

"Wait, what about Sonic?" I asked, looking down at the now ant like people down below me.

"I can't carry two people!" Tails answered, matter-of-factly.

"Your not going anywhere! Prominence Whip!" Salamander waved his hand, creating the wizardly symbol, a purple like whisp headed straight towards Tails and I. I screamed being swung back and for barely being held by Tails twin tails, trying to escape the dangerous whisps. We were able to escape by a near miss, creating an explosion looking like a pink firework.

"Ooh pretty!" One of the men purred, the 'firework' impressing him.

"Damn, that nimble fox!" Salamander growled, balling his hands to fists.

"Hey , what does the fox say?" One of the men asked, laughing goofy.

Salamander looked back at him, sending him firey daggers, piercing his soul. The man shriveled up, scared to even say 'sorry' to his boss. Salamander rubbed his temple in frustration. What an amazing team, am I right?

"Hey...!" Salamander's ears perked, slowly turning his head to the side, forgetting about the _other_ one...

He clenched his teeth, and faced his body completely to the opposing enemy. He smirked, un-clipping is cape, dropping it on the boat floor, cracking his knuckles. He chuckled darkly.

"Yes?"

* * *

**BOM BOM BOOOOM! Cliffhanger! :D Can't get mad, I told you that there would be a lot of these in this story. But the exciting part is, is that next chapter will be a battle chap! This is my first, so I'm a little nervous, but pumped as well! By the way, all the people who had sent me their OCC's, no worries, your characters will be used. I already got a majority of the characters figured out, but you must be patient young ones, and wait till future chapies! I still need TONS of characters, so don't be shy and if you feel like it, lend your OCC to Lacey! Even if you have more than one, makes it even better! BTW if you don't feel like describing your character/OCC in the reviews, you can always P.M. me. Or I can just get off my lazy butt and head to your profile and check out that OCC myself, with you fellow reader's permission of course... :3 P.S. I'm sorry if this chapter is short, but I have (sadly) studying to do. Why tests, why did you need to exist...? But anyways I don't know bout you guys but I'm gonna edit this and do's what I gots to do, so gob dammit, gooooddd byeeeee! Much love, Lacey! 3**


	4. The Fairy Tail: Fairy Tail Wizard Sonic!

**Is you okay? Good cause I wanted to know! lml! Im joking, but hello everyone! This is meh, Lacey here, and I know what you guys are asking... Where the glob have you been for the past what, 3 days? Well very good question my pupils, it has a simple answer actually. My. Internet. Was. Down. Dun dun Dahhhhhh! Yeah it sucks, out of fudge in no where a huge energy spike happened and I lost my precious internet connection, so sad... :'( But enough with that, I am back! Hey that rhymes! Anyways, I don't want to hold you guys up, so on dale to the disclaimer!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONIC AND CO, OR FAIRY TAIL! SONIC AND CO. BELONG TO SEGA, AND FAIRY TAIL BELONGS TO FUNIMATION! To the story -**

* * *

Where We Left Off... Amy's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes hesitantly, still being held by Tail's twin tails. I looked back at the boat, gasping seeing Sonic still standing there. I glanced up at Tails, my eyes glimmering.

"We have to save Sonic and the other girls!" I begged him to turn around.

"Listen, Amy!"

"What!? This isn't a good time!"

_Poof._

"My transformation is over."

"You dumb cat!" I screamed mt lungs out, falling out of the high sky, my body becoming inches closer to the ocean each passing second.

**SPLASH!**

As soon as I hit the water I twisted my body, opening my eyes, starting to doggy swim, Tails falling hard on an ocean rock. I passed a few patches of seaweed and coral, my eyes widening happily.

_There they are._

On a coral rock I saw my gateway keys sitting atop. I quickened my pace, my dress weighing my mobility down. I kicked my feet and hands harder, creating air bubbles, getting closer and closer to my keys. I reached out my arm, squinting my eyes.

_Almost..._

Back On the Boat... Sonic's P.O.V.

**BAM! BOOSH! KICK!**

I blocked my face as these brutes kicked and punched me. How did I go from scaring the living crap out of them, to being pummelled? I heard a deep sigh through my ears. I looked up, being carefull that I don't get punch in the eye or something.

"Nothing we can do. Let's hurry to Bosco for now." Salamander spoke, looking over the dark blue sea.

When I heard this, I suddenly remember why I came here. I came here to get an explanation on this whole _Fairy Tail _or deal. One of those jerks raised his foot, about to stomp on me again, but I grabbed his foot before he even got a chance. Now I remembered why I did come here. I wanted an explanation, and if not an explanation, a beat down.

"Fairy Tail... You!?"

_Ring._

"Here we go!" I looked across Salamander, surprised by that high-pitched voice. In the water I saw the bubblegum pink hair of a certain pink hedgehog.

"Open, Gate of the Water Beaer! Aquarius!" I gasped watching Amy do ceremony thing with a golden key she grasped in her hand. I was even more shocked when she unlocked the sea? And it's glowing with some strange symbol!? The water from the ocean suddenly shot up in the air, creating swirls around it. Out of the mist, a mermaid like creäture emerged from it. She had long light blue hair that matched her scaly tail. The bottom gill of her tail was white, along with a ruffle skirt like gill around her hips. She had a golden belt tied around the skirt, and a golden bracelet on her right upper-arm. It had strange writing on it that I couldn't read, not only because of the distance, but because of the language it was scribed in. She also had a matching crown/head-piece wrapped around her head/fore-head. For a top, she wore a bikkin-like cloth that was a dark ocean blue with white trimming. Escaping from the water swirls around her, was a decorated vase that matched her appearance perfectly. It seemed as though the vase was sucking in all the water, with no real end point. Now that I think about it, I think this gal is a mermaid!?

"A fish!" Tails began to drool. He was a flying fox and foxes favorite food is rabbits. But Tails also enjoyed a whole variety of foods. Fish was his second favorite actually. Amy popped from the water with a sweat-drop on the side of her head.

"No, sorry Tails."

"That was amazing!" Tails chirped, looking up at the being in front of him, floating easily in the water.

"I _am _a celestial wizard." Amy explained, swinging the key around on her finger.

"I can use Gatekeys to summon celestial spirits from another world!"

Amy shifted her body quickly to the direction of the boat, pointing her index finger to the large party boat.

"Aquarius! Use your power to push that ship back to the port!"

Aquarius slowly turned her head to the pink haired girl, her eyes squinting. "Ugh."

Amy backed up a little, taken back from the attitude. "Did you just say, 'Ugh'!?"

Tails shook a little, building up sweat. "That's not really worth getting worked up about."

"Heed this, annoying child,"Aquarius started. "Drop my key again and I'll kill you." She threatened, water beginning to build up around, and inside her decorative vase. Her blue eye that was visible to Tails and Amy, rolled to the side, facing them. Amy and Tails began shivering, feeling her cold stare through that one eye.

"W-Were sorry!"

Aquarius began spinning around violently water shooting out from all parts of the ocean. She stretched her arms back, charging it, then unleashing it with a great mermaid roar. A gigantic wave appeared, 100x bigger then the small boat, washing it and the people inside, away.

"Don't sweep me with it!" Amy screamed, being sucked into a whirlpool, Tails following by her.

**CRASH!**

The huge wave crashed into the port, making all the rain fall from the sky as rain. The boat now was washed up against the shore, broken to pieces. By the shore, Amy and Tails were sitting with Aquarius. Well not really Tails since his head was stuck in the wet sand.

"What were you thinking!? Why did you sweep me with it!?" Amy demanded, her dress ripped to shreds.

"Whoops. I accidentally swept the ship up, too." Aquarius apologized, fakely.

"You were aiming for _me_!?"

Aquarius smirked, turning her back from her celestial wizard. She chuckled low, her vase vanishing in thin air.

"Don't call me for a while." She spoke, dead serious.

"I'm going on a week-long trip with my boyfriend. With my boyfriend." Aquarius started disappearing, fading away, returning to her key.

"I heard you the first time!" Amy rejected back.

Tails tugged harder and harder, popping is head out of the now dry sand.

"Hey Amy!"

"When we apologized earlier... I don't think I needed to, after all."

Amy slapped her hand against her face.

"I don't even know where to start with this dumb fox..."

Back To the Boat...

By the Boat after the Explosion...

"What in the world!?"

"A ship got swept in!"

Salamander slowly got up, crouching to his knees, rubbing his head in pain.

"Damn! What in the hell?!"

Salamander looked up at the roughed up roof of the boat, widening his eyes. I stood a top of the roof, my quills hanging over my face.

Amy ran up beside the boat, Tails flying next to her.

"Sonic!" She cried. Tails and her stopped dead in their tracks looking up at the blue hedge.

"_You're _a Fairy Tail wizard?" I spoke, his voice dry.

"Yeah, so what?" Salamander replied, his men surrounding him as body guards.

"Get'im men!"

"Right!" They all yelled, obeying their boss.

"Let me get a closer look at you." I grabbed the sleeve of his jacket, ripping the entire piece of cloth off his chest, revealing a red tank top with white trimming. My white scarf blowing in the wind.

"Sonic!" Amy called, a worried expression planted upon her face.

"It's okay," Tails assured her,"We should've mentioned it earlier, but Sonic's a wizard too!"

"Huh!" Due to the sudden shock, Tails grabbed on to Amy's shoulder tightly from her shooken body. Two of the men rushed over to me,then getting a sucker-punch from my fist, instantly, my expression turning violent and serious.

"I'm Sonic of Fairy Tail! I've never seen you before in my life!"

"Wha-"

"Fairy Tail!" Amy gasped, her eyes shaking. She stood there gawking at the blue hedgehog, his words repeating in her head.

"Sonic's a Fairy Tail wizard!?"

One of Salamander's men suddenly tripped back, shaking in fear. He pointed at my right arm. On my shoulder was a cobalt blue bird like picture, imprinted on my skin. The bird was sitting on an arrow, perched on top.(If you want to see what the symbol looks like, the picture for this story has Sonic/Natsu in it which shows the Fairy Tail symbol.)

"Th-That emblem! He's the real deal, Bora!"

"You fool, don't call me by that name!" Bora yelled, an embarrassed look on his face, his name now revealed to the enemies.

"Bora... Bora Prominence." Tails said, crossing his small yellow arms across his chest hair.

"He was kicked out of the Titan Nose wizard guild years ago."

I began walking towards Bora, a dark aurora attaching itself to my body.

"I don't care if you're a good guy or a bad guy... But I won't let you tarnish Fairy Tail's name!"

"And what are _you _going to do about it, kid!?" Bora replied, his veins near his temples, popping out.

"Prominece Typhoon!"

Bora spread his arms and legs apart, creating a large circular symbol in front of his entire body. Emitting from this symbol was a large purplish wisp, heading straight towards me. I stood there, witnessing its full speed on me.

**BLAST!**

A huge explosion occurred, making Amy flinch back. "Sonic!" Amy looked back, watching all the girls that were captured in the boat, run away screaming.

"The bigger the talk the weaker the man." Salamander said, flipping his bang to the side. He turned his back away, grabbing his cape from the ground.

"This tastes horrible."

Bora glanced back, looking at the muscular figure that was some how not burning in his flames.

"Are you _really_ a fire wizard?"

"This is the worst fire I've ever tasted." I sucked in all the dis-tasteful fire from my mouth, gulping it down like if it was air. I noticed everyone looking at me with bewildered faces. I burped, my belly once again full, but with magical fire.

"Thanks for the meal." I chuckled, placing my hands on my hips, smiling with a great big grin.

"Wh-Wh-Who is this guy!?"

"Fire won't work on Sonic." Tails spoke matter-of-factly.

"I've never seen magic like that before!" Amy spoke, honestly.

I started walking towards Salamander once again, steam coming from my body.

"Now that I've eaten, I feel re-energized.

I slammed my fists together, creating a dark red symbol with a dragon face in the middle. Flames began sparking around me, my eyes opening abruptly. Wind began to swirl around me, the same dragon symbol underneath my feet.

_"Here goes..."_

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Sonic hunched his back, forcing it back. My cheeks puffed up to an abnormal size, flames erupting from my body.I then hunched back again, now facing the enemy at hand, cupping my mouth forming an 'o' shape. I then unleashed my 'roar' sending out a blast of intense fire straight toward Bora!

Bora and his men, stood in utter shock watching the white light if my fire exploit their field of vision. A huge explosion occurred. I looked up as I saw Bora high in the sky, his purple 'carpet' propelling him, his men lying on the floor out cold. Except for one...

"B-Bora! I've seen this guy before! Those blue quills and scaly looking scarf!"

I looked up slowly, my eyes glowing an orange/red through the large flames that were still up.

"No doubt about it! He's the real...

"...Salamander!" Amy shouted, her cheeks flushed in shock.

"Pay attention _now_! _This _is what Fairy Tail wizards are like!" I built up my magic, fire burst forming in my left and right hands. I then charged at Bora with full force, fire charges still flickering in my hands. Bora flew even higher, chanting another spell, a smaller symbol appearing.

"Red Shower!" With this spell, the purple wisps were switched to purple discs, shooting from the symbol. I blocked each one, quickly stepping side to side, then using my fire magic to blast me high up into the sky where this faker was. Once in the air, I punched him hard across the face with the fire charge boosting my strength. With all the force, I was able to shoot him to the other-side of the port.

"He eats fire and punches with fire..." Amy wiped the sweat off her fore-head, very perplexed.

"Is this really magic?"

"Dragon lungs for breathing fire, dragon scales for dissolving fire, and dragon talons that are wrapped with fire... It's an ancient spell that lets his body take on the qualities of a dragon."

Bora arose from the crumbled boat wreck, me landing on the port roof.

"Are you serious?" Amy asked again.

"It was originally used for taking down dragons."

"Oh my..."

Bora growled, beginning to get annoyed. He jumped back creating another wizardly symbol, trying another spell.

"Hell Prominence!"

Bora shot a huge laser like beam, destroying an entire section of the port.

"It's Dragon Slayer Magic." Tails replied, looking up at the flying Bora.

"Igneel taught it to him."

I smirked, making it obvious that his attack was useless against me. I saw the frustration on his face, making me even more excited.

"Damn it!" Bora shot out another powerful blast, which I grabbed easily, and consumed with a large gulp.

"Now this is a hefty meal!" I wiped my mouth, enjoying the large burst of free energy, it really filled me.

"I'm going to cook you like a smoked fish!"

"Cook me!" Bora suddenly put his hands up in defense, not wanting his 'precious' face to be burnt to a crisp.

I slammed my fist together again, using my finishing move. I opened my eyes, a flame sparking from them.

"Say goodbye! Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" I ran up to Bora using my fire boost to get up to him, launching myself high to the sky. I clutched my arm back, then sucker-punching him square in the face, his magic 'carpet' disappearing, and Bora flying through the sky, ping-ponging to other buildings around the port until he finally hit the port bell, making a 'GONG' sound.

"Sonic. You don't use fire to smoke food. You use smoke." Tails replied, his arms in the air, shaking his head.

"Wow, that was great... but also going a little over-board!" Amy said, completely amazed and shocked from watching the fight.

"Aye!"

"Don't give me 'Aye'!"

Amy turned her body around, hearing the loud marches of heavy armored men and women. She gasped, her pupils shrinking sizes.

"The army!?"

The army? The army! Crap! Crap! Crap! Not the army! I looked down the rubble and saw Amy just standing there with Tails! My feet quickly went to stepping, and ran up to her, grabbing her arm, my other hand grabbing Tails.

"Crap! Let's get outta here!"

"Why do _I_ have to!?" Amy asked, her body flopping around from the speed.

"You wanna join our guild, don't you!?"

Amy's face shifted, her distressed face switching to an emotion-less face, filled with confusion and perplexion. I smirked, then smiled wide.

"Come on!"

Amy smiled slowly, a deep blush forming on her cheeks.

"Okay!"

_And together the two hedgehogs and the flying yellow fox Tails, ran from the army of men chasing them, but not with scared faces, nor rebellion, but... with pure smiles and laughs..._

* * *

**Well I'm exhausted! Jeebus, I never though that I would be so tired from writing a chapy for one of my fav anime/tv show... But it is always worth it. As you remember from the last chapter, this was my very first battle scene (besides Amy Pom Gets Wi-fi, but that was a short battle) with real battle in it. I would really appreciate it if you guys can tell me how to do, cause I honestly don't know how I feel. To me I think I did a pretty good job, but every person has their own opinion. Also I forgot to mention in the beginning that Kid the Dark was letting me borrow his OCC, and I just wanted to say thank you, and sorry for not putting the mention in the author notes above, very sorry, very sorry indeed senpai! :3 Well, my fingers hurt, I'm hungry, and I need to calm my dog down. So I will see you guys l8ter, much love from the one and only Lacey! Byee! :3 :* :* :* :* :* :***


End file.
